Major Hockey League
Want to see the info of the games? See the ScoreExtra Board! The Major Hockey League is the professional ice hockey league (duh) of the United States of Antarctica. It was formed from the fallen Colonial Hockey League started in 2000. =Results of Leagues (Top 16 out of 32)= 2005 1. Blue Iceterns 2. Red Phoenixes 3. Oranje Flamerpuffles 4. Pengolian PWNERS 5. Weddell Shields 6. Purple Warriors 7. Antarctica Magna (South Pole City) 8. Aquarius IHC 9. Shiverpool Sailors 10.Pengu Town IHC ---- RELEGATION! 11.Gemini Gallies 12.Glassyglow Lights 13.Ross Island Adelies 14.Aquarius Rangers 2006 1.Red Phoenixes 2.Blue Iceterns 3.Pengolian PWNERS 4.Purple Warriors 5.Orenje Firepuffles 6.Polaris Poles 7.Club Penguin IHC 8.Aquarius IHC 9.Pengu Town IHC 10.Weddell Shields ---- Relegation! 11.Shiverpool Sailors 12.Antarctica Magna (South Pole City) 13.Snowville Snowdown 14.Penguville Poles 2007 1. Blue Iceterns 2. Red Phoenixes 3. Oranje Firepuffles 4. Pengolian PWNERS 5. Weddell Shields 6. Polaris Poles 7. Aquarius IHC 8. Purple Warriors 9. Snowville Snowsaints 10. IHC East Bank City ---- RELEGATION! 11. Antarctica Magna (South Pole City) 12. Club Penguin IHC 13. Barkjon Foresters 14. Pengu Town IHC 2008 1. Blue Iceterns 2. Orenje Firepuffles 3. Pengolian PWNERS 4. Aquarius IHC 5. Red Phoenixes 6. Weddell Shields 7. Snowville Snowsaints 8. Snowville Snowdown 9. Purple Warriors 10. IHC East Bank City ---- RELEGATION! 11. Club Penguin IHC 12. Penguville Poles 13. Polaris Poles 14. Aquarius Rangers 2009 1. Blue Iceterns 2. Oranje Firepuffles 3. Red Phoenixes 4. Pengolian PWNERS 5. Aquarius IHC 6. Snowville Snowsaints 7. Snowville Snowdown 8. IHC East Bank City 9. Enerby Superteam 10. Glassyglow Lights ---- RELEGATION! 11. Purple Warriors 12. Gemini Gallies 13. Aquarius Rangers 14. Barkjon Foresters 2010 1. Blue Iceterns 2. Oranje Firepuffles 3. Red Phoenixes 4. Aquarius IHC 5. Pengolian PWNERS 6. Snowville Snowdown 7. Snowville Snowsaints 8. IHC East Bank City 9. Polaris Poles 10. Green Lumberjacks ---- RELEGATION! 11. Enerby Superteam 12. Club Penguin IHC 13. Shiverpool Sailors 14. Weddell Shields 2011 1. Mcdonalds All-Stars 2. Club penguin fire 3. Red Phoenixes 4. Aquarius IHC 5. Pengolian PWNERS 6. Snowville Snowdown 7. Snowville Snowsaints 8. IHC East Bank City 9. Polaris Poles 10. Green Lumberjacks 11. Aquarius Rangers 12. Purple Warriors 13. Blue Iceterns A 14. Pengolian OWNERS 15. Gemini Gallies 16. Glassyglow Lights RELEGATION! 17. Shiverpool Sailors 18. Club Penguin IHC 19. Barkjon Foresters 20. Weddell Shields The scedghule of the 2011 MHL season The post season of the 2011 MHL season Teams (The parentheses beside the teams names is what they are a parody of.) *Blue Iceterns *Red Phoenixes *Oranje Flamerpuffles *Pengolian PWNERS (Nashville Predators) *Weddell Shields (Toronto Maple Leaves) *Purple Warriors *Antarctica Magna (South Pole City) (Washington Capitals) *Aquarius IHC (Tampa Bay Lightning) *Shiverpool Sailors (Nashville Predators) *Pengu Town IHC (St. Louis Blues) *Gemini Gallies (Colorado Avalanche) *Glassyglow Lights (New York Islanders) *Ross Island Adelies (Dallas Stars) *Aquarius Rangers (New York Rangers) *Polaris Poles (Columbus Blue Jackets) *Club Penguin IHC (Edmonton Oilers) *Snowville Snowdown (New Jersey Devils) *Penguville Poles (New York Rangers) *Snowville Snowsaints (Minnesota Wild) *Newton Town Wings (Winnepig Jets) *IHC East Bank City (Boston Bruins) *Barkjon Foresters (Buffalo Sabers) *Enerby Superteam (Los Angeles Kings) *Green Lumberjacks *Club Penguin Fire (Calgary Flames) *Trans-Antarctica MegaGuins (Anaheim Ducks) *South Pole City Gladiators (Ottawa Senators) *Snowzerland-Snowbourne High Penguins (Pittsburgh Penguins) *Dorkugal Alpha (New Jersey Devils) *Philly Cheesesteak Jetpacks (Philadelphia Flyers) *Finestade LegendFish (San Jose Sharks) *Mcdonalds All-Stars (Chicago Blackhawks) *Club Penguin HotRods (Detriot Red Wings) *Tel A Phon Melody (Chicago Blackhawks) Players *Zack Khoury, Snowville Snowdown *Maxwell Frostby, Snowzerland-Snowbourne High Penguins *Alexandrio Snowvetchkan, Newton Town Wings *Ondrej "Thrash" Snowvlec, Newton Town Wings *John Campbell, Mcdonalds All-Stars *Aaron "Jet" Splitter, Club Penguin Fire *Richard Keenan, Dorkugal Alpha *Jay Trent, Glassyglow lights *Johnathan Wilson, Mcdonalds All-Stars *Dominic Ovalosa, Blue Iceterns *Jonathan Greene, Snowville Snowdown *Xavier Rosengarden, Snowville Snowsaints *William Kane, IHC East Bank City *Markkus Peterson, Club Penguin Fire